Ranger's Lesson
by rainbow.severus
Summary: A little one-shot I was challenged to do for my bestie's birthday. *****WARNING!***** High smut content. If you are under 18, please leave now. If strong sexual themes offends you, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think of this. BE HONEST! :-)


_**OK Manda darlin'. Here it is your special smut-shot. Happy Birthday Babe! Love ya! :-D **_

_**SPOV**_

_**It was a day like any other. I was at work sitting at my cubicle doing searches on the local dumb-asses who think their court date is optional. My eyes were beginning to cross from looking at the screen. I need a break.**_

_**I get up out of my chair and make my way to the break room. I wonder if Ella left anything sweet. I've been trying to ease up on the sugar. It's working OK, well you know except for the "jelly donut" theory. Yepp, you got it, my hormones are on over-drive. And working so closely with all these gorgeous buff men is not helping! Every time Woody calls me "darlin' " my nipples get tight.**_

_**Even though I started officially "dating" Ranger a couple of months ago. Hey! I'm a normal, hetero, defininitely red-blooded female, you would be drooling too!**_

_**I carefully look through the fridge and every drawer and cabinet in the break room. Damn it! Nothing. I guess Ella has turned on me too. I grumble my way out of the break room.**_

_**Before I know it I am right outside of Ranger's office. Oh what the hell, let's see what he's doing. I raise my hand and knock twice. I hear from the other side a gruff "Enter!"**_

_**As I step throgh the door, I realize it may have been a mistake. There sitting behind his desk is my second favorite Ranger, corporate Armani-clad Ranger. Still nothing beats naked and horny Ranger. I gulp as I make my way inside and close the door.**_

_**He looks up from his paperwork and grins. "Babe."**_

_**"Ummmm ... hey Batman. I was sitting at my desk and I got bored. I went to the break room and there's nothing sweet for me to eat. Did you tell Ella to get rid of everything?" I squeak out.**_

_**He chuckles lightly then looks at me with his wolf-grin in place. "No, I didn't tell her to get rid of your stash. She is going to the market later to re-fill supplies. You trying to tell me something?"**_

_**"Yeah, I am. You're definitely in trouble. You know how I am when I'm off of sugar." I say as I turn to lock the door. I am so glad that since we got together Ranger had the cameras in his office removed.**_

_**I swing my hips over to his chair and he pulls me down into his lap. I kiss him aggressively. As we come up for air, he looks at me with almost-black eyes and tells me.**_

_**"What if I don't have time for this right now?"**_

_**"You mean you don't want me right now?" I ask as I reach down and grasp his very obvious erection. "This tells me different."**_

_**He growls deep from his chest and yanks my t-shirt off over my head. "Playing with fire babe, and you are about to get burned."**_

_**"All talk and no action Carlos." I purr.**_

_**He pulls me even tighter on his lap as he attacks my lips hungrily. While his lips are numbing my brain, he easily pops the clasp from my bra and moves his mouth down to attach his demanding mouth to my already pebbled nipple. I throw my head back and moan in delight.**_

_**He groans as his infamous control snaps. He looks up at me with totaly fire of desire in his eyes to growl out. "Enough foreplay! Naked now!"**_

_**I happily comply standing quickly to remove my cargos and ruined panties, while he unsnaps and unzips his dress pants to remove his massive and drool-worthy cock.**_

_**I moan out loud just at the sight of it. Then I straddle his lap once again impaling myself on his throbbing member. We both groan at the sudden and intense contact. I pause for a moment to catch my breath and adjust to him. But Ranger is having none of that. He deftly lifts me up and pulls me back down forcefully, setting the frantic pace.**_

_**I quickly get the idea and begin to ride his glorious cock like an Oklahoma bull rider. All too soon we are both grunting in ecstasy and I am collapsing in his strong arms.**_

_**"Fuck querida, what you do to me." He whispers in my ear.**_

_**"I know. I feel it, too." I tell him gently, as I wonder if his office is sound-proofed.**_

_**I reluctantly remove myself from his lap and begin to get dressed again. I make my way to the door once I see that he has once again made himself presentable.**_

_**"I'll see you later tonight, Batman." I say as I unlock and open the door. An evily erotic idea for later begins to form in my devious mind as I walk through the door.**_

_**"Later babe, much later, and much slower then." He says with his 200-watt grin.**_

_**I exit Ranger's office obviously flustered with that "just fucked good" look on my face. I see Lester standing nearby with a knowing look on his face. He waggles his eyebrows as he jests.**_

_**"Hey Beautiful, you look thoroughly satisfied for the middle of a work day."**_

_**"You're just jealous that you weren't the man to do it." I joke back.**_

_**"Damn straight!" He admits.**_

_**I walk away laughing out loud at Les's open playfulness. I still have a "surprise" to plan for Batman later. I grin broadly as I make my way back to my cubicle. Back on my computer, I get busy on the internet searching for what I need.**_

_**A week later**_

_**I am sitting once again at my cubby working on searches when I am interrupted by Woody's soothing Oklahoma drawl.**_

_**"Hey, darlin', Hal just got done with this package that came for you. The usual precautions have been taken. It has been thoroughly scanned for threats, but none detected." (And yes I have the normal reaction from hearing Woody's "darlin' ")**_

_**"Thanks Woody, this is just what I have been waiting for." I say as I reach up to kiss his cheek.**_

_**"You know I recognize the company on the return address label. I never knew. And Ranger is one lucky asshole!" He drawls as he turns to walk away.**_

_**I have been waiting for the delivery of this package all week long! And I wonder how Woody would know the company logo. It looks nondescript to me. I shrug my shoulders and open the package. Sitting inside is exactly what I wanted. Along with a short instruction and safety manual. I smile evily as I wrap it back up and stash the box in the locked drawer of my desk. I quickly pocket the manual to peruse later at my leisure.**_

_**I decide to implement my devious plan in the morning. After a slow and surely enlightening reading of the manual, I know this is going to be fun.**_

_**The next morning**_

_**I am pulled from a restful slumber by the insistent beeping of the alarm. I look over and notice it is 7:30 a.m. I hear movement in the dressing room. Ranger must have already been to the gym to work out and already finished with his shower, damn!**_

_**Of course, just as I am thinking this, the man himself walks out of the dressing room completely dressed.**_

_**"Morning babe."**_

_**"Morning Carlos." I say as I rise from the bed to hug him tightly.**_

_**"What do you have planned for the day?" He asks.**_

_**"I am glad you asked that my love. I have a request of you today. It's time to pay up for that bet you lost to me last week." I say playfully, knowing that he is not the type to welch on a bet. He will most assuredly pay up.**_

_**"What is going on in that devilish mind of yours babe?"**_

_**"Trust me, Batman you will enjoy it. And I KNOW I will." I tell him as I rub my hand up and down the groin of his cargos.**_

_**I hear him suck in a breath at the contact. I smile up at him playfully before moving away to the closet to get my little surprise. I strut my way back over to him with a lustful look in my eyes that matches his own.**_

_**I hold out my hand and open it slowly. He looks down at the object revealed and wonders aloud.**_

_**"Babe, what is that? I mean I know what it looks like, but it looks different from most I have seen."**_

_**"That's because it IS a little different Carlos. Different in a good way though." I tell him as I reach back down to the zipper on his cargos.**_

_**I deftly unsnap and unzip them to remove his erection. I swiftly move my hand up and down, making him as hard as I can get him. I then carefully slide the cock ring over and down to the base of his dick.**_

_**"I know this is a cock ring, babe, but what's with that bump on the back of it?" He asks.**_

_**"That, my love, is the small electronic receiver and battery pack. This particular model is all about your pleasure. It gives out electronic shock waves that are supposed to enhance your arousal and pleasure. There are 10 settings on the remote, ranging from 1, which is low and almost unnoticed; all the way to 10, which is intense. And I hold the remote. You have to wear that cock ring all day, altering nothing in your daily routine. I hold control of your dick in the palm of my hand." I tease.**_

_**"So I have to walk around in these tight cargos with an obvious hard-on while you toy with my dick all day at random moments?"**_

_**"You got it in one Batman!"**_

_**"This should be interesting." He says as he tucks his hard cock complete with new cock ring back into his cargos.**_

_**"Have a good day at work dear. I am going to get Ella to send me up some breakfast before I head down to start up." I tell him.**_

_**He gives me another tight hug and a passionate kiss before he turns to leave for the day.**_

_**I think to myself as I hear the front door to our apartment close. 'Don't fuck with me Batman, paybacks are a bitch, and so am I.'**_

_**After I enjoy Ella's wonderful pancakes for breakfast, I make my way down the elevator to my work station. I have put the remote to his ring in the pocket of my cargos.**_

_**The door to the elevator opens on the 5th floor and I walk out. I see Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby standing by the monitors talking. I get an evil gleam in my eyes as I reach in my pocket and press the button on the remote, which is set on "4", I know "1" is too low to start on for Ranger.**_

_**I see Ranger's body jerk as he whips his head around to see where I am. When his gaze connects with mine I see shock and surprise in his. He sees only playful innocence in mine.**_

_**"Something wrong Ranger?" I ask.**_

_**"No, nothing." He answers like nothing IS wrong.**_

_**I smirk back at him as I push the button and hold it for 5 seconds. I see him visibly tense up and I could swear I saw his dick twitch in his pants. He is also getting the strangest looks from Tank, Les, and Bobby.**_

_**A chuckle sneaks out before I can stop it. Ranger looks back at me with feral lust in his brown eyes. He then tells me. "Payback, babe."**_

_**I blush thinking of his intent. I smile seductively back at him before turning to leave for my cubby.**_

_**I decide to turn the remote up to "6" before moving on to the next phase of my plan. That doesn't happen till lunch time. We are scheduled to have lunch at my parents house today. I just hope Grandma Mazur is there to make his mortification complete. I can not help but laugh out loud maniacally.**_

_**It seems like 12:00 gets here before I can blink. I am giddy with excitement. I make my way to Ranger's office. After knocking and receiving the OK to enter, I do so.**_

_**"Ready for lunch with the in-laws, Batman?" I ask.**_

_**"Ready as I will ever be. I am almost scared to see what you have up your sleeve." He says.**_

_**I can only grin broadly back at him. Just for kicks I hit the button on the remote. I see him twitch then his wolf-grin appears. I may be in trouble, but it will be such fun.**_

_**We leave his office and go to the garage to leave Haywood. After driving across town in silence, he was in his zone, we arrive at my parent's house. I am ecstatic to see that both my mother and grandmother are at the door to greet us.**_

_**We exit the vehicle and stroll up the walkway. Ranger has his arm around my waist possessively. Just a quick burst I think as I sneak my hand in my pocket and press the button. Ranger jerks and moves his hand down to my ass to swat it playfully. "Careful babe."**_

_**"Hey Mom, Grandma. Thanks for inviting us to lunch today." I say as I pretend to not hear his remark.**_

_**"Hey baby granddaughter. We have missed seeing you."**_

_**"Yes, we are happy to have you and Carlos here. Please come in." My mother greets with her Burg manners shining bright.**_

_**We move past them and enter the house. I look to the living room and see my Dad engrossed in the TV as usual.**_

_**"Hi Dad, how are you today?" I ask him.**_

_**He only grunts his response as he nods his head, never taking his eyes from the ball game playing there.**_

_**My mother takes this opportunity to call us all to the table announcing that lunch is ready.**_

_**RPOV **_

_**I am SO getting Steph back for this little game she's playing today. I wonder just how much worse things could get. Then again, with her Grandma Mazur here, there really is no way to tell. Mrs. Plum calls us all to the table and I am glad for the relief, at least the table will hide the bulge in my pants from Mrs. Mazur's eyes and boney hands. It shouldn't be too bad, I can take this. I have infiltrated third world countries without a second glance. But a meal with Steph's grandmother is starting to scare me.**_

_**We all take our seats around the table as I sigh to hide my reaction to Steph's little game. It should shield me nicely, or so I thought.**_

_**As I am reaching for the potato salad that Mrs. Plum has passed me, I feel that shock and fire in my dick again. I quickly recover from almost dropping the ceramic bowl containing the potato salad. Of course this does not go unnoticed by anyone.**_

_**"You OK, Ranger? You look a little green in the gills and you're starting to sweat." Grandma Mazur says.**_

_**"Yes, Miss Edna, I'm fine."**_

_**"You sure, you look like you may be coming down with something. You feeling sick?" She counters.**_

_**"No ma'am, I'm fine really. Don't worry." I say. "It's your granddaughter who is sick ... mentally." I add, I hope silently.**_

_**Steph just giggles beside me and I realize that the last part of my comment was heard by all. I smile patiently as we continue to try to eat.**_

_**We are a few minutes into the meal when I feel a foot on the edge of the seat of my chair. Since Steph is sitting beside me I know it is not hers. I am mortified to admit that it has to be her grandmother, who is sitting across from me. 'Dios Mio, she is actually trying to feel me up with her feet'. I think as I feel her foot move slowly up and down my crotch.**_

_**Steph chooses this exact moment to hit that damn button again. Of course, I can not control my body or my dick's reaction. It jumps significantly and grows harder. I see the look on Edna's face and it is priceless, like she has won the lottery and marked off the last item on her bucket list at the same time. I visibly gulp and stealthily try to scoot my chair back a little. You know Edna had to comment on what happened.**_

_**"I knew you would warm up to me eventually, big boy. You want to ditch Steph and go for a real cougar?" She tries to purr out, but it comes out scratchy. I almost lose my erection, damn ring prevents it.**_

_**All I can do is try to smile with the bile rising in my throat and try to keep my lunch down.**_

_**"No ma'am, Miss Edna. I am truly in love with Steph. She is the only woman for me." I explain. I look to my left to see Steph looking at me like 'what the hell?' Then her eyes widen as she realizes what has happened.**_

_**"Too bad." Grandma replies. "I thought I felt a sure reaction to my touch there."**_

_**"It's your granddaughter's fault." I mutter.**_

_**And by now Steph can barely contain her fit of giggles. I turn my head to address her with one word. "Payback."**_

_**Thankfully the rest of lunch goes by uneventful. As we get up to leave Edna has to have one last shot.**_

_**"Last chance for a real woman stud!"**_

_**I smile at her shaking my head 'no' as I cringe inside. We finally make our way to the front door to take our leave, or more like make my escape. When we are in the comfort and privacy of the truck Steph speaks up.**_

_**"I have a real stinker of a FTA to pick up before tomorrow. Can you help me?" She asks shyly.**_

_**"Sure babe, this is your day. But tonite ... " I warn.**_

_**"We need to go by the office to get the file first. It's one of my regulars, Punky Balog." She grins at me.**_

_**I cringe again mentally knowing what is bound to come from this. I am almost sorry I volunteered to help. But this is my babe we're talking about, I'd do anything for her.**_

_**I park the truck in the underground garage at Rangeman, then angle my way out to retrieve the file Steph told me was in her inbox in her cubby. After picking up the file, I head back down to the garage so we can leave to get this fiasco over with.**_

_**SPOV**_

_**I am sitting in Ranger's truck waiting for him to return. I know I am going to be in so much trouble later tonight, but I can not help but enjoy the little "lesson" I am giving Ranger. Who knew sex toys could be this fun? I reach in my pocket and turn the remote up to "8".**_

_**The elevator opens and Ranger returns to the truck. He passes the file over to me. I pretend to be reading it as I grin to myself.**_

_**"OK, let's get this over with." Ranger says as he programs the address into the truck's GPS.**_

_**He turns the truck's engine over and pulls out of the garage toward Balog's address on Moss Street.**_

_**As we pull up to Balog's yard, I look up and notice Punky has his broad white ass plastered against a second story window. I begin to laugh out loud.**_

_**Ranger angles out of the truck, looks up and just shakes his head in disgust. "Fuck! Why me? Babe, you are going to owe me BIG time for this!"**_

_**I continue to laugh hysterically. I take a minute to calm myself down and tell Ranger.**_

_**"Come on, you mean to tell me Batman is scared of a pastey white man covered in Vaseline?"**_

_**"Let's just bring his nasty ass to the station." He grumbles.**_

_**We make our way up the walkway and try the front door, unlocked; oh joy! I push the door open and call out.**_

_**"Hey Punky! You missed your court date again. Come on down!"**_

_**"No way chickie! You got to come get me. And I'm ready for you, you'll never catch me. I'm greased up and ready to play!" I hear him yell from the upper floor.**_

_**"Damn it!" Ranger gripes as we make our way up the stairs.**_

_**As we turn the corner at the top of the landing, I see Punky standing at the end of the hall in all his naked glory, and believe me it's not much! It looks to me like he is greased up, again. But this time it doesn't look like Vaseline, it looks white.**_

_**"Punky, what the hell have you got all over you this time? That doesn't look like Vaseline." I ask.**_

_**"It's Crisco, I ran out of Vaseline. I had to improvise." He grins broadly. "You have to catch me if you can."**_

_**"OK, Ranger, go get him." I say saucily.**_

_**"No fucking way! Babe, I'm not going anywhere near him." He groans.**_

_**I lean close to his ear and whipser. "Remember, Carlos, this is my day today. You have to do what I say. Please." I throw in the magic word for good measure.**_

_**"Shit!" Ranger pouts, as he makes his way slowly over to Punky.**_

_**Once Ranger is within arms length, Punky starts to dance left and right. Ranger dives forward trying to grab him and only manages to pass a glancing blow across Punky's wrist as he dances out of reach again.**_

_**As Punky turns around to wiggle his huge ass in a taunting manner, Ranger takes his chance. He wraps his hands around Punky's waist and tackles him, taking him down. I reach in my pocket and quickly hit the button. He then swiftly clamps the cuffs on his slick wrists.**_

_**Ranger then drags Punky up to his feet by his attached wrists. Punky looks at Ranger with a pained expression then he taunts.**_

_**"You're one sick son-of-a-bitch. I felt your dick poking into my ass when you grabbed me from behind, then it twitched!"**_

_**I could not control the fit of laughter, I double over clutching my knees as I let it roll out.**_

_**"Laugh it up, babe. Payback." Ranger says before he adds. "Make yourself useful and go get Mr. Balog some pants."**_

_**I return to them and hand Punky his pants. Making sure he puts them on himself, even I would not touch his naked greased-up ass. I learned my lesson the first time.**_

_**We hauled Punky out to the truck and then to the cop shop. Ranger was quiet the entire time. I wonder why, hehehe. And just think I'm not done with him yet.**_

_**I reach in my pocket to turn the remote up to "10" for the final phase of my plan. We are going to a nice, quiet, romantic, dinner at Rossini's tonight. This should be fun!**_

_**We go back to Haywood to change and get ready, after Ranger takes a long, much-needed shower. We head out the door with 30 minutes to spare before our reservation time. I have placed the remote into my clutch purse.**_

_**We arrive at Rossini's with time to spare. Ranger angles out of the car, making his way around to help me out. After I am safely in his arm, he passes the keys to the valet, then we make our way inside. The hostess leads us to our table, which much to Ranger's chagrin is not in the corner. I made sure of that.**_

_**We are seated and told the waitress will be with us shortly. I take my napkin off my plate and tuck it into my lap, while at the same time I remove the remote from my purse and hide it under my napkin. I then place my purse on the table.**_

_**The waitress arrives shortly there-after to take our orders. I tell Ranger that I want my usual sausage fettuccini alfredo and tiramisu for dessert. As he looks up to the waitress and begins to give her our order, I hit the button.**_

_**Ranger jerks in his seat but doesn't change the tone of his voice as he tells the waitress the rest of our order. The waitress gives him a funny look and asks.**_

_**"Sir, are you alright?"**_

_**"Fine." He chokes out.**_

_**She shrugs and turns to walk away. Ranger looks at me with the darkest intent in his eyes. "Babe, enjoy it while you can."**_

_**I smile seductively as I hit and hold the button down. Ranger closes his eyes and tilts his head back, looking like he is smugly enjoying it. He reaches down to his lap and I remove my finger telling him.**_

_**"Uh, uh, uh Carlos, no touching remember."**_

_**He looks at me with utter barbaric lust. His response is lost as the waitress appears with our dinner. We enjoy our meal in peace, at least peace for him because I need both hands to eat. Dessert is served just as we finish up. He finishes his before I am halfway done with mine.**_

_**As I put the last bite into my mouth and moan my appreciation, I hit and hold the button one last time.**_

_**The look in Carlos' eyes is absolutely feral now as he chokes out. "Enough! Time to go home, now!"**_

_**We head out to the parking lot to the awaiting Turbo and peel rubber out of the lot.**_

_**"Slow down, Ranger!" I tease.**_

_**He actually slows up and follows the speed limit getting us back to Haywood. We pull into the garage, then make our way to the elevator and up to 7. Ranger is stoic an in control the entire time.**_

_**As we enter our apartment, Ranger closes the door behind us. Then his control snaps. He grabs me around the waist, pins me against the closed door and takes my mouth passionately.**_

_**He then rips my dress off of my body, tearing it to shreds. As he kisses and sucks on my neck he rips my bra and panties off. He comes up for air momentarily, just long enough to take his cock out of his pants. He growls out.**_

_**"No time for sweet caresses babe. You have teased and tormented me all fucking day. Time to give it up. And it is past time for this damn ring to come off!" He tells me as he finally removes the cock ring.**_

_**He then plunges into me forcefully and begins to fuck the living daylights out of me against the door, holding my hips and ass up on his forearms. He pounds into me mercilessly. But I am enjoying every second. All too fast we are both screaming each other's name in release.**_

_**After we catch our breath he tells me. "Dios babe, that was amazing. But now it's time to take you to the bed and slowly tease and torture you into insanity. Payback!"**_

_**And he proceeds to take all night long to do just that! ########**_

_**A/N : Well Manda babe, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. And Happy Birthday Darlin' ! Love you :-D hugs and thangs! **_


End file.
